


Blue Star

by Zulu_The_Fluffy_Raptor



Series: Courier Felix [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 20:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18038909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zulu_The_Fluffy_Raptor/pseuds/Zulu_The_Fluffy_Raptor
Summary: "Felix is absolutely addicted to Sunset Sarsaparilla and the star bottle caps" feat. A loving Boyfriend.





	Blue Star

“Hey, Felix.” Arcade said trying to get his partners attention. They were looting an abandoned house, and Arcade found something he knew Felix would like. Felix made a small hmm? noise, looking up at Arcade from a drawer he's checking.   
“I have a small something for you.” Arcade walked up to Felix with his hand behind his back. Felix straightened up from the drawer and turned towards Arcade.   
“Oh, that's very nice of you, I'm sorry I don't have anything for you, I know you like medicine magaz-" Felix’s babbling was shushed with a finger as Arcade stepped close to him, a mischievous gleam in his green eyes.   
“Hold your hand out." Arcade asked and Felix complied only halfway, holding his closed hand to his chest.   
“You’re not going to put anything nasty in my hand right?” Felix smiled with a bit of nervousness to it.   
“Oh no, here goes my carefully planned scheme to give you a Cazador, that I am obviously holding behind my back right now. I can always keep it to myself.” Arcade’s much too serious tone made it sound like he's not joking, but Felix knows better. They have been together for long enough for him to know when Arcade’s joking. And long enough to trust each other, so he held out an open hand to Arcade.   
Arcade cupped the back of Felix’s hand with his free one, noting how warm it is. His other hand he brought in front of himself, the metal edges of the small object biting into his palm. Arcade placed the gift so that the edges pressed against Felix’s instead. Arcade stayed like that for a moment, holding his man's hand. Then he moved his hands off, leaving Felix with a Sunset Sarsaparilla bottle cap in his hand and a confused expression on his face. Arcade keept his gaze on Felix’s face waiting for a reaction. And he got what he wanted, when his lover turned the cap with a move of his hand, revealing a star glowing bright blue. Seeing this Felix smiled sweetly, first at the cap but he quickly lifted his eyes to meet Arcade's. 

“Awww, thank you!” Cap still in his hand, Felix threw his arms around Arcade's neck in a tight hug, nuzzling his cheek to Arcade's before placing a kiss on it. Arcade wrapped his arms around Felix, in an embrace, but moved his head away from him, knowing Felix will rub his cheek on him again.   
“You're welcome, but please, you're giving me a beard burn.” 

“Oh, I thought you liked a lil’ burn on  _ some _ places.” Felix eyes had a sly look to them, “You know, to remind you what's happened.”

“Oh, you’re insufferable, you know.” Arcade sighed and dropped his head on Felix's shoulder, making Felix squeeze him harder and let out a content sound.

“I am, and I know you love it.”

Arcade let out a low chuckle and kissed Felix behind his ear, where he knew Felix liked.

“I do.”


End file.
